Bras Basah MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Underground | platforms=Island | depth=35m | levels=5 | tracks=2 | parking=Yes | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | opened=17 April 2010 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified=Yes | ADA=Yes | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=1 | former=Museum }} Bras Basah MRT Station is an underground Mass Rapid Transit station on the Circle Line in the Museum Planning Area of Singapore. This station opened on 17 April 2010. It will be renamed to Singapore Management University MRT Station on 13 September 2016. History The station's construction required the realignment of Bras Basah Road for 2 years before re-cladding of the Singapore Management University for another 2 years. This station was completed in April 2007 mainly due to the presence of Singapore Management University. Its original working name is considered Museum. Since June 2006, it was renamed to Bras Basah to reflect the area heritage. The station was commissioned through the Marina Line Architectural Design Competition jointly organized by the Land Transport Authority and the Singapore Institute of Architects. The competition required no track record and is acknowledged by the industry as one of the best run competitions held in Singapore to date. In 2009, "Best Transport Building" was awarded to the designers at WOHA Architects at the World Architecture Festival. During the opening of the station on 17 April 2010, Transport Minister Raymond Lim, who officiated the opening, said : "The Circle Line will enhance the quality of commute for the public – connecting homes, workplaces and social and recreational destinations more quickly and seamlessly." He also added that the stations will connect commuters to the "doorsteps of major cultural destinations" like the Esplanade and Fort Canning. In addition, it won the Chicago Athenaeum and the European Centre for Architecture Art Design and Urban Studies and International Architecture Awards in 2011. This station was 'featured' in Hellgate: London video game, when Windows Vista came out together. Cash top-ups are no longer accepted at Passenger Service Centres from 1 December 2017, at Sierra MRT Station. Free Travel and Incentives Every weekday morning until 7.45am, there are more passengers who alighted at the station, enjoyed a 1-year free travel trial. This move will save the fare of the ez-link card. For those who missed the cut-off timing, they can enjoy a 50 cent discount for further 15 mins before more crowded trains came at 8am in the morning. Among of them, students will be able to enjoy their benefits of using the station. Concourse The two levels, basement 2 and 3 are considered restricted access. Passengers will have to change escalators at Basement 4 for connection to the platforms or the concourse. There is no barrier-free access at Bras Basah MRT Station. As wide faregates are not available, people carrying trolleys and those people carrying prams are not allowed into Bras Basah MRT Station. Entering the paid areas, the station roof functions as a skylight, bringing natural light into the lower depths into the station. 41.3-metre long escalators – the longest throughout Singapore’s rail network – link the Concourse level (B1) with the Transfer Hall (B4), and a final set of escalators connect that to the Platform level (B5). To conserve energy in the face of low-moderate passenger demand, only one set of escalators are switched on at one time. Do you know? *When I was in Kindergarten, construction began on various stations: Bras Basah, Esplanade, Promenade, MacPherson and Tai Seng. In this way, it forms making bedsheets, where bedsheets is the most important choice, after the removal of baby cot in 2000. The Level 3 is similar to Circle Line Stage 3. Passenger Usage Patterns Bras Basah encounters moderate demand levels from visitors to various attractions in the vicinity such as Peranakan Museum, National Museum of Singapore and Singapore Art Museum, and their students from the Singapore Management University. Nearby buildings The station is located near Singapore Art Museum, nearby to Waterloo Street and a few minutes walk to Nanyang Academy of Fine Arts. It is also linked to the Singapore Management University and Plaza by the Park tower at concourse level, below Bras Basah Road. Architecture The station is 35 metres below ground and its island platform is located at basement 5. It was the deepest station from its opening until 22 December 2013 when the Downtown Line at Promenade MRT Station was completed. It is also the station with the longest escalator, at 41 metres which stretches from the ticket concourse to the transfer level and takes approximately one minute to travel. To let light into the station, a reflective pool of water with glass panels outside the Singapore Management University was created. A video work was commissioned for the Art in Transit for this station. It is presented in 29 units of sound and images, forming a narrative of an action figure caught in a Chain of Wonderful Underwater Adventures. It is displayed in the evening at the concourse level of the station. Station layout Exits Being the deepest station, a lot of students would know that once you exit there. These are the notable exits. Others include: *A: Bras Basah Complex, Singapore Art Museum *B: The eastern part of SMU, Peranakan Museum *C: The western part of SMU, YMCA, National Museum and Fort Canning Park *D: Bencoolen Street, Hotel Rendezvous *E: Waterloo Street Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Museum Planning Area Category:Railway stations opened in 2010 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations